


Starstruck

by AcrylicMist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Cute, Dave has a blog, DaveKat-freeform, Fluff, Graphic Language, Its ironic, M/M, Pesterlog, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcrylicMist/pseuds/AcrylicMist
Summary: Dave's internet famous and karkat just found out





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to learn how to format pesterlogs so have this fluffy one shot

CarcinoGeneticist[CG] began Pestering TurntechGodhead[TG]

CG-DAVE  


CG-DAVE YOU GRUBFISTED FUCK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FUCKING ANSWER ME.  


TG- yo whats up  


CG: THERE YOU ARE. CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY TODAY I OVERHEARD TWO COMPLETE STRANGERS GUSHING ABOUT YOU?  


TG: are you sure they were strangers? I know a lot of people and im kind of a big deal in case you haven’t noticed  


CG: YES I DIDN’T FUCKING KNOW THEM. THEY DON’T GO TO OUR SCHOOL. HOW THE FUCK WOULD THEY KNOW YOU?  


TG: I fail to see the problem here. I cant control everyone out there in the world that knows my name  


CG: THEY FUCKING KNEW WHICH FOODS YOU LIKE. THEY WERE ARGUING ABOUT WHICH BRAND OF APPLE JUICE WAS YOUR FAVORITE. 

TG: oh shit man  


TG: did they say it was motts because that’s the fucking shit right there. All other aj should just go home in shame compared to the finest elixir of the gods.  


CG: DAVE THIS IS SERIOUS. I THINK YOU HAVE STALKERS. THIS ISN’T SOMETHING YOU CAN BRUSH OFF.  


TG- dude chill they’re not stalkers. Theyre probably just fans  


CG: FANS?  


TG: yeah fans. Im a big deal remember? Every day I wade through crowds of incredulous torsos bent in worship. People hold up babies for me to kiss and shit. I’m fucking internet royalty this kind of thing is expected  


CG: WAIT A FUCKING SECOND. INTERNET ROYALTY?  


TG: yeah dude. TurntechGodhead. Its right there in my handle. Its not like I was trying to hide it from you.  


CG: IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING TO ME?  


TG: oh my god I forgot how dense you can be  


CG: FUCK OFF STRIDER. IF ITS NOT AN EXPLANATION I DON’T WANT ANOTHER WORD TO COME OUT OF YOUR SHITTY MOUTH.  


TG: relax. I have a blog karkat its fine  


TG: im not being stalked. The aj thing was part of last weeks episode  


CG: WHAT THE FUCK.  


CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. YOU HAVE A BLOG?  


TG: a famous one. I thought you knew?  


CG: I MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT KNOW. HOW WAS I UNAWARE OF THIS? HOW THE FUCK DID I NOT KNOW?  


CG: I’M THE WORLD’S WORST BOFREIND.  


TG: so yeah I’m internet famous. It’s not really a big deal.  


CG: HOW FAMOUS?  


CG: ON A SCALE OF WILL SMITH TO THE SHITTY MOVIE ACTORS JOHN LIKES?  


TG: im more famous than nic cage if that’s what you were asking. I’m ranked below greats like the ScourgeSisters and that one youtuber but im pretty high up the escheladder if I had to say so  


CG: THAT MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I NEED A NUMBER.  


TG: ok but promise not to freak out? last count was at just under sixty mill  


CG: HOLY FUGHJJZDLKJFL AGSIFJL NEJLQHSKNKJBAIFUOK  


CG: I CAN’T BREATHE.  


CG: SIXTY MILLION FOLLOWERS? THAT’S MORE PEOPLE THAN IN SOME EUROPEAN COUNTRIES DAVE! WHAT THE FUCK.  


CG: FUCK.  


TG: see this is why I told you to not freak out  


TG: deep breaths karkat  


TG: nothing’s changed. Im still me  


CG: I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU. HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU HAD A BLOG?  


TG: Im pretty sure I did. I never made it a secret that im some grade fucking aaa hot shit  


CG: I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE BEING SERIOUS!  


CG: I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST YOUR NORMAL LEVEL OF STRIDER IRONIC BULLSHIT. 

CG: WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A BLOG? LIKE WHAT DO YOU EVEN DO WITH ONE?

TG: I just talk about my life and play whatever beats I made that week. Simple shit like that  


CG:AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY WATCH THAT?

TG: well sometimes I do reviews or play games but mostly yeah  


CG: OKAY. OKAY I CAN HANDLE THIS.

CG: YOU’RE INTERNET FAMOUS. I’M DATING A FAMOUS BLOGGER AND HAD NO IDEA.

TG: to be honest I thought you knew. Your complete dismissal of the subject is part of the reason I liked you so much in the beginning. It was nice to just be me for once  


CG: WELL I CAN PROMISE YOU I WON’T TURN INTO SOME INSIPID STARSTRUCK FAN MANIAC. YOU’RE STILL FUCKING TERRIBLE AND YOU LEAVE DISHES IN THE SINK LIKE A CAVEMAN. 

TG: no glamor when you know what color my fucking toothbrush is i guess. Makes sense  


TG: we’re still on for dinner tonight right? at jane’s café?  


CG: YES WE’RE STILL HAVING THAT FUCKING DATE. DON’T YOU DARE BOW OUT ON ME DAVE. I’VE BEEN DREAMING ABOUT JANE’S BAKING ALL DAY AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM GETTING ONE OF THOSE WARM BLUEBERRY MUFFINS.

TG: ok ill be home in a bit. See you then  


TG: I love you karkat  


TG: <3  


CG: I LOVE YOU TOO YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK

CG: <3

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've got this. Now I can get to editing my two massive fics i'm about to drop on everyone before I lose my freaking mind about them.


End file.
